Fairy of Darkness: Dragon Cry
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: The king of Fiore hires Fairy Tail to retrieve back the staff called Dragon Cry from the hands of Zash Caine. Team Natsu race against time to retrieve back Dragon Cry before the Kingdom of Stella uses its power for something horrible and Team Natsu must put a stop to it.


The screen start to showcase the title flashing lights as it passes by back and forth and showing the presentation.

 **Lil' Soniq Productions**

And another screen begin to show another sign as it is the color black and blue coloring of the logo.

 **Radical Studios**

Another seen start show another logo as it begin to flash.

 **Sega**

And lastly, another logo with creative designing and presented the logo.

 **FUNimation**

* * *

 _Somewhere, inside an unknown cave…_

A little boy is seen wondering through the cave and it appears to be looking for someone dear to him. The boy is shown to have pink spiky hair wondering deeper into the cave. The cave was dead silent, there was no one here except him. Deep within his heart, the boy wondered through the cave trying to find this person. Soon the silence came to a stop when there is a load roar being heard in the cave. It sounded like a dragon and the little boy stop his tracks and sees a red dragon breathing fire. The boy smiled, he had found what he has been looking for all this time and sees the fire breathing out of the dragon. The boy reach his hand out to embrace, touching the dragon's scales but suddenly, he couldn't. It was all nothing but a mirage and it saddened the boy.

What it feels like it had been long since he last seen the dragon. Somewhere in the forest, the boy mourn and sat there like a statue and didn't feel like wanting to do anything. He felt like he's lost without his dragon friend and felt like he can't find him anywhere. He was all alone with no one to turn to. All of sudden, that soon come to change and it change the boy when a certain man approach to the boy and looks down at the sad boy. The boy then look up seeing his shadow and look up at the man with hope in his eyes. The old man extend his hand and offer him to give him a place and offer him a offer to stay until the flash of light erupt.

* * *

 _Somewhere, inside the cold and mysterious room…_

We see Natsu who happen to wake up and notice that he's alone and there are the light of fire lighting the room. The fire dragon slayer even notice that he's chained up in chains and has no magic to release himself from the clutches.

"What the… where is everyone and can anyone tell me where am I?" Natsu asked.

It was dead silent, Natsu didn't get his answer then. Sooner or later, the room begin to shake and it moved on its own. It start to move Natsu as he can't control himself feeling like the room is shake. Natsu kept crashing against the wall a couple of time until his head hit the ground that create a hole. Natsu then got his answer when he sees that he's up in the sky and sees a beautiful large bird carrying him elsewhere.

"Ok that's not the answer I'm looking for!" Natsu shouted.

Seeing the situation knowing that he's in danger, Natsu begin to notice a flare of fire is right in front of him. The fire dragon slayer knew that the flare is just what he needed to get fired up. Natsu jump over, running towards the flare to get a bite of the fire but he wasn't close enough and the prison started to shake around as the bird continue to carry him. Natsu didn't give up, uses the strength in his legs to lift him up long enough to get the flare and eat the fire to refill his magic. Once Natsu had got the magic enough to even the odds, he uses his strength to break free and destroy the prison creating the pieces of rubble and lands onto one of them.

"Ok you ugly feather brain it's payback time!" Natsu shouted.

 ***BGM: Fairy Tail Theme***

Natsu launch himself off from the rubble and charge over at the bird and struck him with his head to knock the wind out of it. The bird then begin to descend down feeling the effect as Natsu grabs its feather and it now crashing down the bridge. Natsu jump off and spin around and doing a flip like doing an aerial twist and lands on his feet. Natsu skidded the ground and punch the ground creating a little trail of rubble onto it. The bird flew and charge over at Natsu to attack and the fire dragon slayer looked to be pissed.

"It was already over when you put this little wizard in your cage. You're going to learn the true power of Fairy Tail!" Natsu threatened and engulfs his fist with flames and hurls it over at the bird readying to strike it down with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

 _Lil Soniq Productions_

 _Radical Studios_

 _Fanfiction Films_

 _Lil Soniq Productions and Radica Studios Presents…_

 **Fairy of Darkness: Dragon Cry**

* * *

 _A Few Days Ago, somewhere in the Kingdom of Fiore…_

The guards of the Kingdom of Fiore are guarding something inside from anyone that dares to steal it from the kingdom. It was cold and silent outside as the guards are looking out for anyone stepping foot to the destination. Things have been quiet and smooth for the day but that's what they seem to be until suddenly, the two figures stepping foot towards what's guarding inside the secret passage.

"Stop right there you two. That's far enough." The Fiore's guard demanded.

The two figure stopped revealing to be a man smoking a cigar and an innocent girl standing beside him. The man look around and just merely smirked.

"Is this the best protection Fiore has to offer. Here I thought that they were send someone who's strongest than you jackasses." The man taunted.

Out of nowhere, a few members appear and surround the man ready to fight and guarding what's hiding in the passage way. The woman who appear to be leading the team readied her sword with a stern look.

"Zash Caine, the traitor of Fiore. You are hereby under arrest for betraying Fiore of your sadistic actions. I will make sure you will pay for your crimes."

"The White Tiger force huh? You think your army can stop me to get what I came here for. Don't make me laugh, in fact I think I'm in the mood for some fun and you are looking sexy." Zash said referring to Riana who is the leader of the White Tiger forces.

"In your dreams, I will never have fun from a traitor such as you."

"Oh I'll take that bet."

Zash started to grin and suddenly he use his magic on Riana and start to mind control her and commanded her to attack and kill her forces. Soon, Zash even got everybody in control and fight against each other and killing one another to spill blood to his amusement. Zash kept grinning, liking the carnage, the fight as the guards continue to fight until there is none of them left except for Riana who is down on her back and look to be weakened from the magic.

"We shouldn't kill them Zash. We should've just sneak in and grab what we came here for." The girl stated.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides these bastards were in the way so I had to do something to get out of boredom. I was so hoping that I would ran into the hero of Fiore that I heard so much about. I actually wanted a challenge for once to get me pumped up. Doesn't matter, problem solve so let's get going."

"But still, even if we would've ran into their hero none of us would stand a chance. I heard that he's twice as powerful than the wizard saints."

"So what. He's not here so let's get what we came for and get the hell out of here. I even got special plans for this woman here."

* * *

 _Days Later, Magnolia Town…_

The day is a beautiful day in the city. The sun shining brightly, a cool breeze blowing, and the civilians enjoy the beautiful day. There we see Sonic the Hedgehog: the hero of Earthland and the X-Class wizard of the strongest guild called Fairy Tail is lying on top of a tree at a park enjoying a nice little nap with his arms behind his head and taking it easy. He wasn't alone, down below is the exceed name Kenny doing something in his laptop sitting back against the tree enjoying a nice shade with a smile on his face. And there is Spiral the wind dragon slayer and the cousin of Sonic the Hedgehog doing some exercises as he is doing some pushups, the wind dragon slayer use the training he learned from G.U.N and to hone his skills and keep himself in shape for anything not wanting to let it go to waste.

Sonic yawned and stretch out his arms and form a satisfying smile. He look down watching Kenny relaxing and Spiral exercising and training to kill some time.

"What a great nap. I really needed that." Sonic said.

The true blue begin jumping down and lands next to Kenny. Kenny look up at his partner and smile with the true blue.

"Hey Sonic, had a nice little nap?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. Just what the doctor ordered. So Spiral doing his G.U.N training?" Sonic pointed.

"Yeah. Just to kill off some time and to hone his skills."

"I know that."

Spiral stop doing his 200 rep pushups and look over to his cousin.

"Hey cousin, you enjoyed your nap?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah I did. I see you're doing your G.U.N training exercise." Sonic retorted.

"I am. Gotta be ready for anything when there's action and whenever we go out on S-Class jobs, you got to be ready for everything."

"Spoken like an agent."

"Yeah. The commander taught me that once when I was a rookie. Speaking of which, why didn't you go with Natsu and the others when King of Fiore summoned you for an important job?"

"I didn't want to. It was cool but I'm sure he was talking to Team Natsu. They're best for these type of jobs."

"He does have a point there." Kenny pointed out.

"Yeah he's not lying about that." Spiral retorted.

Sonic look to Kenny and notice a book about dragons.

"Hey Kenny, when did you start to read about dragons?" Sonic asked.

"Oh this. I got this when I was at a library returning some books I wanted to take to read. Plus there are a lot of interesting thing about dragons." Kenny responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was looking for a book to read and stumble this interesting book of dragons. I've learned a lot when I read it. Although, there is this one ancient artifact that I've heard of before."

"An artifact?"

"Yeah but get this: this artifact is created by the dragons itself."

"Whoa… that has got to be powerful." Spiral exclaimed.

"Have you guys ever heard about this magical staff called **Dragon Cry**?"

Spiral heard the name and look at Kenny with a shocking look which made Sonic curious.

"What did you say?" Spiral asked.

"Dragon Cry." Kenny repeated.

"That name… I heard about his magic staff before. My mentor, my master Lugia the Wind Dragon told me about it. I heard stories but I never thought this magic staff is real."

"You know about it Spiral?"

"Yeah according to legend about Dragon Cry. Dragon Cry is a powerful and mystical magic staff that controls the power of the dragons. This staff is powerful, strong enough to destroy the world."

"Whoa… really?" Kenny asked.

"That's right. This power can destroy anything. When you hold the staff, this power you can seek will change and feel its unbelievable power."

"Get out. Are you serious? It sounded like you can nuke the entire city." Sonic commented.

"Yeah. It sure is. I've heard that the king of Fiore discovered Dragon Cry from the dragon graveyard for safe keeping. I heard about it when I was an agent for the Magic Council after attending a meeting with the king."

"And the Kingdom of Fiore has the staff?"

"Yes. It was locked away so that no one can touch and feels its power again."

"Can anyone use the magical staff?" Kenny asked.

"If anyone can touch or feels its power, it could do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. All I did was heard stories about it."

"And if the Kingdom of Fiore has it then it has to be guarded right?"

"Yeah. I think so. I can't help but to wonder why the king summoned Fairy Tail for an important task?"

"I wish I knew but I'm sure they'll pull it off since its Team Natsu after all. Besides, they've been in tight situations before so it ain't new."

"You got a point there."

"Sonic's right, whatever happens Natsu and the others can take care of it. If they ever need help, they can always contact us after all I did gave Wendy a communicator to contact us if they need help. I'm pretty sure Lucy has your number Sonic ever since she got herself a phone." Kenny said.

"So has she sent you any messages?" Spiral asked.

"No. Not really." Sonic responded.

"Did Erza sent you a message?"

"Not yet. She did said that she would give me a call later on once they get started on their job."

"Right. Whatever it is, it had to be urgent."

* * *

 _Kingdom of Fiore, Royal Capital…_

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice." Toma said, thanking for the team to come.

"No problem so what's up?" Natsu asked.

"Why hasn't Sonic come. We could use his help as well."

"My husband decline the offer to come with us. We even offer him to come along." Erza retorted.

"I see. Well I cannot be mad at the blue hedgehog since he has saved the world countless times. Perhaps you all are the best candidates for this job."

"I was so hoping that I would team up with Sonic. I want to show him how strong I am." Lucy thought.

"But let's not talk about Sonic so let us get down to the reason why I called you here. Apparently I know you guys had been down the Dragon Graveyard down below during the Grand Magic Games a year ago. Those dragons down there had fought and were killed by the dragon king: Acnologia."

"Oh yeah? I remember so what about the dragons?"

"One hundred years ago, the dragons who were killed had created a crystalized staff that contains tremendous power if not deadly. This staff I am referring to is called Dragon Cry. Several days ago, a man called Zash Caine, the former minister of Fiore had infiltrated the kingdom and steal the staff. Zash is a wicked and sadistic man. He once try to overthrow me and my family but before he can stand trial of his horrible crimes he had vanished from Fiore from the team of mercenaries that worked for him."

"And what makes matters worse, once he was granted asylum to Stella, he had slaughtered his own men. This brutal act is to signal his act on Stella." Hisui added.

"What? He killed his own comrades." Natsu repeated.

"That horrible human being. How can he be so cruel and heartless?" Carla added.

"To add more of this, he rise up to the ranks to Stella with his violence and blackmail to the cause. I fear that scoundrel can cause my anarchy to his path. That is why I summoned you all to retrieve the staff back immediately before he can cause more mayhem."

"We shall. You have our word." Erza acknowledged.

"Hey where is Stella anyway?" Happy asked.

"If I remember correctly, it's located at an island." Lucy answered thinking about the place called Stella.

"Wait. You mean we're going to have to sail there?" Natsu implied.

"Looks like it."

"I hear that Stella has the beautiful skies that is breathtaking at night." Carla exclaimed.

"So romantic. Now I really want to go to Stella to see the skies."

"I wish Sonic would've come to Stella with us. He sure would like to see the skies since he always travel all the time." Wendy wished.

"Me too. Sonic would've love this." Lucy added.

"Oh you're just saying that because you want some alone time with your crush knowing you luuuuuuv Sonic." Happy pointed out.

"Shut it, cat!"

"I agree. Sonic would love to see Stella. I almost forgot, I would give him a call later on." Erza replied.

"I can send him pictures of Stella."

"I'm sure Sonic will love them."

As Team Natsu start to talk about Stella and Dragon Cry with Toma and Hisui. They didn't know or was aware that they were being eavesdropped by a certain spy. The spy had heard everything while using invisibility to hide its identity. The spy slowly exit the royal capital and to rush back to the hideout of its boss. After leaving Crocus, the spy join up with the group to meet with their boss back at the hideout. It didn't take long for the group to arrive knowing the shortcuts to their current destination.

Once they reach their destination, they begin to go and meet with their boss in an abandoned building that they use for their hideout. Once inside, the spy kneel down to their leader to report back to the mysterious figure in the shadows. When the spy kneel down to report, the shadow figure reveal to have yellow eyes that is glowing in the dark.

"Your excellency, I come to report about Dragon Cry." The spy reported.

"Speak." The shadow figure demanded.

"Apparently it has been stolen by a man named Zash Caine. I have learn that the staff is being located at an island called Stella. That's where Zash has taken the staff for its unknown reasons."

"Stella? I see. You've done good."

"I also have more to report."

"Go on."

"The king of Fiore had summoned Fairy Tail to retrieve the staff back. We are not the only ones after the staff."

"Fairy Tail? Ah yes, I remember. They'll be troublesome once we get the staff. Do you know more about them?"

"Yes, sir. They had talk about Sonic."

"Sonic the Hedgehog? I remember hearing about a hedgehog who is a strongest wizard in the guild. Is he with the others to retrieve Drago Cry?"

"No. I was just about to bring that up, sir."

"Good. Very good, this won't be a problem if Sonic has join them. Prepare for departure, we leave for Stella immediately."

"Sir!" the group saluted, obeying their boss as they begin to make haste and prepare for departure for Stella.

The shadow figure grinned and clasping his hands together preparing his departure for Stella thinking about Dragon Cry and its power to wield it as its own.

"Soon that staff will be mine and I shall become the new dragon king." The figure said with a menacing tone in his voice making some plans for the operation.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Hedgehog Residence…_

Spiral had went to go grab some snacks while Sonic and Kenny laid back in the living room and watch something on the lacrima screen. Kenny had begin to play a video of football game that Spiral recorded back at Mobius. Sonic taking a sip of his bottle of soda kicking back and relax with Kenny doing the same.

"You know, I'm enjoying the day to kick back and relax." Kenny said.

"You said it pal. I wonder what's Spiral taking so long with the snacks." Sonic wondered.

Out of nowhere, Spiral had return back with snacks and join with the boys to watch the video.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" Spiral asked.

"Nope. Just starting the game. Sonic retorted.

"Oh good, I thought I was going to miss anything."

Spiral join with Sonic and open a bottle of soda. Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral made a toast and take a sip and watch the recorded game just to kill off time and enjoy a nice day to relax.

"Hey guys, I can't help but to wonder what the job is for when the king summoned Fairy Tail for an important task." Kenny exclaimed.

"I've been wondering the same thing myself. What do you think Sonic?" Spiral asked.

"I wish I knew. I should've went with them to find out. Do you mind if I ask you a question, Spiral?"

"Not at all man, we're family so what's up?"

"Do you think it's about Dragon Cry? Could that be the reason?"

"Now that you mention it, you could be right cousin. We all know about Dragon Cry but how can someone can steal dragon cry?"

"It could be possible but Kingdom of Fiore is heavily pack. I wonder if someone did stole Dragon Cry." Kenny pondered.

"You mean that someone must've stolen it for whatever they're trying to plan?" Sonic asked.

"I could be wrong. Maybe we should go and investigate?"

"Nah. I'm just enjoying the day and taking it easy. The others can take care of it. Speaking of which, I did see Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, and Juvia left for an island called Stella." Spiral retorted.

"Wait did you say Stella?"

"I did. Why?"

"I know about that island."

"Wait you do?" Sonic inquired.

"Yeah. I hear that Stella has the beautiful skies."

"It has got to be like the northern lights." Spiral stated earning a nod from Sonic.

"Yeah but better. Also, the crystals are so beautiful. It's like it was created in pure energy."

"Whoa. That's got to be beautiful. Sonic, have you been to Stella before when you was traveling?"

"I don't think so. If I ever get the chance, I would visit there in a heartbeat." Sonic responded.

"I wish we could go there. I really wanted to visit Stella." Kenny wished.

"I'm sure we'll get that chance. Speaking of Stella, what was the reason for Gajeel and the others to go to Stella anyway?"

"I heard they took some job there back from the guild. I ran into them while I was on my way back here with the snacks. I'm sure it was just some taking care of some bandits."

"Maybe. Who knows?"

Kenny and Spiral look at each other, shrugging their shoulders and went back to their hobby and watch the video. Still, Sonic wondered what the job that the others take and what's up with Dragon Cry. The true blue can't help himself to have a bad feeling that things are going to get worse.

* * *

 _Local Bar, Stella…_

The team had arrived to the island called Stella with a ride from a large bird to get to the island. The group even did some sightseeing for the fun of it to enjoy the place and enjoy the island so far. But they weren't here for a vacation, they all got a job to do and all of them can't lost focus of what's important. Gathering a little bit of Intel about Zash, learning the local bar he always go to wind down and enjoy a nice cold drink to his amusement which it is called Bar Altair. Erza had devised a plan of how to retrieve Dragon Cry without being compromise on the mission.

With the plan set in motion, Lucy had begin to perform to dance at a bar for the crowd in the hopes of getting Zash's attention as she's driving the crowd wild of her wonderful dancing. Lucy had caught every guy's attention of her sex appeal and the way she moves her body. She knew that every boy staring at her ogling over her body as she continue dancing. She didn't like the idea but she had to do it for the mission and did not want to ruin it otherwise it would've been a waste. Lucy perform one more final act before ending her performance with a pose getting a round of applause and some whistles while at it.

"And there goes my dignity." Lucy commented feeling she's embarrassed.

"Much I enjoy dancing but I really hate to do this. I only wish I can do this for my sweetheart Sonic. *Sigh* Oh how I imagine being alone at him back my place…" Lucy thought.

* * *

 _Lucy's Daydream…_

 _ ***BGM: Michael Jackson – Break of Dawn***_

 _Lucy dressed in lingerie and is up on top of her table in the living room of her apartment and slowly move her body and swaying her hips side to side with some music playing on the background. She raise her hands up in the air and shakes her hips, her breasts begin bounce from the motion as she moved her body nice and steady and keeping up with the rhythm that gets her right in the mood. Lucy had closed her eyes, her body moved from the beat like it's being control. The blond celestial wizard open her eyes, looks down so that she can stare the person watching her dance. It was Sonic leaning back against the sofa, taking it easy and drinking a bottle of soda in his right hand._

 _Lucy gave Sonic those seductive bedroom eyes, she pucker her lips and look sexily for her hedgehog. The way she danced, the way she moved her body, and the way she perform some sexual and sensual acts turned the blonde wizard on, she loved seeing Sonic enjoying himself and enjoy watching her dance like at private room in a strip club. Lucy turn around to show her backside and shakes her rear for the true blue. The blonde look over her shoulder with the same smile and that same seductive look. She even winks at Sonic and place her hands behind her hand and continuously shaking her hips and her rear for a few minutes before she can turn back around to face Sonic and circling her hips side to side nice and slow, showing more of her sexiness to Sonic and kept her smile._

" _Enjoying the show baby?" Lucy asked. The blonde eagerly waiting for Sonic to respond patiently._

 _Sonic takes a sip of his soda, liking what he's seeing so he nod his head in response that had Lucy smile. The blonde happy to see Sonic enjoy the show so she continues dancing for her crush. Her eyes kept staring at Sonic, she didn't bother take her eyes off from Sonic. Lucy had became so fixated to Sonic, she had begun to have some dirty thoughts about the true blue that it's turning her on just thinking about the true blue._

" _You sure can move that hot body of yours Lucy, you got the rhythm." Sonic complimented._

" _*Giggle* Thank you. All of this is for you. I'm yours and yours only baby." Lucy responded in a sultry tone._

" _Oh is that right? Why don't you come over here so I can rock that body of yours?"_

 _Sonic gestured Lucy to come closer for a better bird's eye view of her with that smile showing a little bit of his charm and his coolness. This had Lucy's heart stop a beat, her mind screaming in joy and excitement just to hear Sonic wanted her. Not wanting to screw this up, Lucy still had her hands behind her head and continuously shaking her hips as well her breasts bounce from every movement of her dancing of the beat. Lucy again use her breasts to play with them and to allow them to bounce hypnotically for her lover._

" _Ok baby." Lucy cooed._

 _Lucy slowly step down from the table and slowly makes her way towards the true blue. She press her hands onto Sonic's chest then proceed to climb on top of the blue blur. Her legs straddling around his waist and Lucy start to wrap her arms around Sonic's neck and resume back to her dancing, shaking her hips and body as she continues to dance for Sonic and now giving her crush a lapdance. The blonde celestial wizard slowly take Sonic's hands and places them around her waist so that he can touch her anytime he likes. Sonic accept the offer and started to sooth and rub Lucy's body._

 _With the blonde giving the hedgehog a lapdance to show him a wonderful time that he'll never forget, Lucy had a better idea in her head to take things further to the next level. Lucy brings her hands back and she begin to untie the strap of her bra and let it loose. Slowly, the straps of Lucy's bra slowly slide from her shoulders, she winks at Sonic with that seductive look almost like she's about to show her bare breasts. Lucy move and shake her hands, grinding against Sonic's lap putting her hands behind her head. The true blue continue to sooth and rub Lucy's body turning her on once more. Lucy then slowly slide her bra off again and tosses it to the side showing Sonic her breasts._

" _I want you Sonic, take me I'm yours." Lucy purred._

 _Lucy start to lean in closer, her lips puckering up and ready to engage in a heated liplock with her major. Sonic did the same as he continuously rubbing her body turning her on as he continues to arouse her. Just when Lucy is inches away to kiss Sonic with full affection, suddenly, the noise started to interrupt and stop Lucy from Daydreaming about her time with the true blue._

* * *

 _Reality…_

Lucy snap out of it and was out of zone for a couple of seconds from all of this noise that return her back to reality. Looking around and see that she's still at the local bar and on stage preforming. Lucy had zoned out a bad just thinking about Sonic but nevertheless the celestial wizard return back to her objective and continue performing. Gray at backstage watch the blonde perform spectacularly patiently waiting for the next phase of the plan.

"I was daydreaming about Sonic while I was dancing. Oh I wish it was real." Lucy thought.

Her thoughts came to a quick stop when she spotted a man entering inside the bar. There Lucy see is tall, burly man with brown hair and two scars on the right side of his face. He wears a skin tight black body suit (sporting a V-shaped design along his collarbone) alongside black gloves. His lower body is decorated with a slit tasset and is completed with large, golden boots. The man begin taking a seat on a stool and order his drink to clear his head or just looking to have some alone time for himself. Smiling at the target, Lucy then begin to summon Gemini and appear as Lucy dancing on a stool for the man called Zash.

Gray at backstage watching from the shadows, spotting Zash and is distracted by Lucy's beauty and dancing. Smirking at this, he then contacts Erza.

"He's here." Gray reported.

"I read you loud and clear, Gray. I'm approaching to him right now." Erza responded.

Erza appear wearing a bunny suit serving some beers for the customers. She even got the eyes on a few boys ogling over her beauty and her body. The Fairy Queen kept her smile, making her way towards the bar where Zash is sitting who is busy watching Lucy dance. Erza kept her eyes on her target, making sure not to get spotted to steal a key to a treasure vault where the Dragon Cry staff is located in the Kingdom of Stella.

"You may look all you like gentlemen but my body only belongs to my dear beloved husband." Erza thought.

Erza made her way to Zash, silently, secretly steal the key to the secret vault of the kingdom of Stella before making her leave to meet up with Gray. Arriving at backstage, Erza enters inside the room and Gray is there waiting for Erza.

"One copy if you please." Erza requested.

"Coming right up." Gray retorted.

It didn't take long for Gray to make the exact copy and hands back the real key to Erza so that she can return it back to Zash in secret hoping he doesn't find out soon. Gray meets with Happy and Carla outside at back and hands them the copy of the key he had just made.

"Ok now get going and get that staff." Gray said with Carla holding the key.

"Aye, sir!" Happy saluted.

Happy and Carla activate their wings and take off to regroup with Natsu and Wendy. The exceeds did not go unnoticed when Pantherlily spotted them a second ago along with Gajeel, Levy, and Juvia as Juvia seem to be looking for her "darling" Gray Fullbuster.

"Something wrong?" Gajeel asked.

"Nothing, I thought I just saw Happy a second ago. Wonder why he's here?" Pantherlily pondered.

"I better hope the others don't have the same job as us."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, somewhere in the Kingdom of Stella…_

Happy and Carla meet up with Natsu and Wendy who are in horrible disguises. Wendy uses the cover pretending to be a fence and Natsu is down underground breathing through a bamboo.

"Natsu, are you trying to hide in there?" Happy asked.

Natsu sprung out from the ground and act all ninja.

"I'm a ninja, you can't see me." Natsu countered.

"I told you these disguises weren't going to work." Wendy reminded.

"It doesn't matter now, let us head to the castle." Carla suggested.

Carla grab Wendy and Happy grabs Natsu and they ascend up in the skies and head to the kingdom. They head to the vault where Dragon Cry is being kept. When they arrived, they see two guards guarding the entrance.

"What now?" Wendy asked.

"I'll take care of them." Natsu volunteered.

Happy drop Natsu down so that he can take care of the guards. He knocks them down as he got the drop on them and leaving them out cold. With the guards are down and out, Wendy and the exceeds regroup and use the key to get inside making sure that no one is here seeing as the coast is clear. The four begin their search for the magical staff before someone comes in and alert about the intruders.

"Now where the heck is that staff?" Natsu wondered.

Before Natsu can continue on his search, he is stopped when he felt some enormous amount of energy from inside the door. Slowly, Natsu walk over to feel more power he's sensing from inside.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sensing some powerful magic inside." Natsu responded.

The fire dragon slayer took off and head right into a room and finally found Dragon Cry. It glow brightly as energy, its power emitting from the staff. Natsu slowly walks to the staff, stop dead in his tracks and stare at it. Never in his entire life felt anything like it before. The fire dragon slayer slowly bring up his hand and reach it then grabs the staff until he felt a shock from the power which causes the staff to stop glowing and the room became dark. When Natsu felt the power from touching the staff, he started to stream tears from the corner of his eyes. Wendy and the exceeds join up with Natsu and see that he has the staff. Before they could get a move on, the fire dragon slayer accidentally had setup an alarm and alert the Kingdom of Stella that there has been an intruder in the tower of the vault.

"They must've set this room an alarm." Wendy noticed.

"Crap. Let's get out of here." Natsu retorted.

"Right."

The group take off as fast as they can leaving the vault and fought a few guards and take off with Dragon Cry but the reinforcements didn't take long. They came and chase after the thieves.

* * *

 _Backstage of Bar Altair…_

Zash begin flirting with Lucy who has her back against a wall trying to stay calm to the matter.

"You really want to have some fun don't you?" Zash flirted.

"Sorry. I'm just not that type of girl." Lucy declined.

"Oh yeah. What type of girl are you really? I bet that you're that type of girl that is attracted to me isn't it. You got a thing for bad boys do you?"

"Not exactly. You see I have my interest to a really cute guy that I like, if not I really love him."

"Is that so? Why not ditch this guy you're so fond with and get with a badass guy like me. I can rock your world if you know what I mean?"

Zash continue flirting with Lucy until Gray stepped in and stop Zash before he can continue.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to not harass the dancer." Gray requested.

All of sudden, the guards appear to inform Zash some important news.

"Sir, there has been a breach inside the vault and someone has stolen the staff." The guard informed.

"Damn it. I knew we shouldn't let that idiot take the hard job." Gray cursed.

Zash look behind and saw Gray struck a punch but Zash blocked the punch with his fist.

"Who the hell are you?" Zash questioned.

"I'm the guy who doesn't allow anyone smoke backstage." Gray answered and case ice on Zash and freeze him.

Before the guards can attack after witnessing what happen, they all got struck from behind by the hands of the titania making her appearance.

"Let's move." Erza commanded.

"Right." Lucy and Gray retorted in unison before taking off.

Leaving Zash behind while he's frozen in ice. The flash in his eyes begin to glow and Zash broken free of the icy prison. He now begin to suspect something about the attackers and the ones who infiltrated the tower to steal Dragon Cry back.

"It's obvious that they're from Fiore. Let's hope that blue hedgehog is with them. I can use a good fight." Zash suspected.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the kingdom of Stella…_

 ***BGM: VOICIANS – Fighters***

Natsu and Wendy taking off with the exceeds behind and being chased by the guards. One of the guards starts to fire the crossbow at Wendy and it injure her a little. This got Natsu angry and so he then tosses Wendy the staff.

"Keep going, I'll hold them off." Natsu demanded.

"Right." Wendy complied.

Natsu engulfs his fist in flames and to fight the Stella guards for hurting Wendy.

"No one hurts my friends. Now you're going to pay!" Natsu threatened and struck the guard with his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**.

Wendy kept running with the staff in her hand. Soon the guards up top of the roof start shooting crossbows down below causing Wendy to lose her balance and starts to fall down on her stomach. Dragon Cry fell down and the guard is inches close to grab hold to it, Wendy wasn't going to let it happen, she start to uses her magic and push her giving her the boost she need to speed up and grabs the staff. The guards go after her and still on pursuit. Erza up top of the rooftop yelling at Wendy, her adoptive daughter to hand her the staff. Wendy tosses it up and hands it to Erza. The guards charge over at the titania to stop her. Erza tosses the staff up in the air and launches up in the air and begin requipping, Erza requips to her **Arma Dura Fairy Armor** and slice away the guards off the rooftops and grabs the staff.

Seeing that Gray is open, Erza tosses it over to Gray as the guards shot their crossbows at the ice wizard. Gray suddenly taken his shirt off providing a distraction and once Gray had gotten close, he cases ice on the ground that had the guards to lose their balance and slip. Gray smirked and takes off running. Lucy came running down below and wave her hand.

"Gray, over here!" Lucy shouted.

Gray tosses the staff down over to Lucy and the blonde caught it. Seeing dead end up ahead, she notices a way out so she begin drop down, sliding and slide through the hole dodging away the guards and making her escape. Unfortunately, the guards had surrounded her and ready their weapons. Lucy takes out one of her golden gate keys to deal with the guards.

" **Open gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!** " Lucy shouted.

Lucy summoned Scorpio to give her a hand in need.

"Alright, how about a sand twister!" Scorpio said using his tail and shot a tornado of sand at the guards. Making sure he had got everyone in the blast until he saw a shadow appear and fired a magic bullet towards Lucy which had Scorpio to act fast.

"Lucy, look out!" Scorpio warned as he jump and took the bullet.

The bullet hit Scorpio in the back and forces him to return back to the celestial spirit world.

"Scorpio!" Lucy cried.

Lucy collapse back down on the ground and Zash reappear and making his appearance and hold his gun pointing at Lucy.

"So you're that type of girl that steal things huh? It's all clear now, you were just trying to steal the ring key from me and get into the vault to steal that staff didn't you. Let me show you how powerful and brutal I can be. I came here proven to be the deadliest of them all." Zash said ready to use his magic.

Zash smirked and got ready to use his magic on Lucy but before he can continue, Natsu reappear and start attacking Zash and hold Zash off saving Lucy from danger which had Lucy smile in relief. Natsu struck a punch with his dragon slayer magic, however it didn't work at Zash smirked and punches Natsu away. Natsu grabs a pole and swing around and launch himself back to Zash and delivers a kick. Zash blocks the kicks and pushes Natsu back and deliver a punch but Natsu dodge the fist and both Natsu and Zash begin throwing punches at each other until Zash then struck Natsu with his fist colliding to his jaw and sends him crashing through a wall creating a wall and sent him to another area of the town. Natsu lands on his feet and stand his ground. Lucy run up to join with Natsu and Zash walk through the hole of the wall with a smirk.

"Is that best you can do?" Zash taunted and he begin to use his black magic and start controlling the crowd around them.

Natsu and Lucy look around and see the people begin surrounding at them.

"The people here are creepy. I'll teach them to glare at me." Natsu threatened.

"No hold it, there are just regular people. You can't hurt them. They're being control by Zash, he's controlling them." Lucy reasoned.

"What? That's a dick move."

"I believe you have something that belongs to Stella."

"It's Fiore's property. We'll be taking it back."

"Suit yourself but you don't know the true potential of that staff except me."

Knowing Natsu and Lucy can't do anything to harm the people. Only one solution for them is to escape and regroup with the others. Natsu had an idea so he picks up Lucy in bridal style and he uses his magic to launches him up in the air and into the skies and takes off leaving the kingdom of Fiore. Zash look and watched the two escaped and grunted.

Unaware, two spies of the different team who watch and observe what's going on. They were in disguises watching the whole thing and secretly take their leave to report back to their boss.

"Let's go and report back to the boss." The spy suggested earning a nod from the second spy himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the castle of Stella, the throne room…_

Zash kneel down after he gave his report to the king of Stella.

"You made a mess of things Zash." The king said.

"It'll all be clean up your majesty, I'll bring back Dragon Cry." Zash responded.

The king grunted, uses some king of magic to restrain Zash.

"Don't forget Sonya is mine as well. I will not have her involve in your selfish action do I make myself clear, Zash?"

"Y-Yes your majesty."

The king then strop strangling Zash with his magic forcing Zash to collapse on the ground on his back.

"We need that staff for the ritual. However time has grown dangerously short, we may have no choice but to use Sonya's gift. Take the Three Stars with you."

"Yes, lord."

"If you must utilize her power, she will need far more protection than you alone can provide. Her safety and her mission is permanent."

* * *

 _In a Bedroom, Kingdom of Stella…_

In a room, there is a woman looking out of the window and admiring the view of the city. She has light brown hair, blue eyes and a yellow flower in her hair. She wears a beige cardigan over a plunging white blouse, a frilled skirt, heeled white thigh-high boots, and a scarf around her neck. She then begin to notice when she look at the window of a reflection, she begin to notice a tall, young and slender man with golden hair and purple eyes. He wears orange, gold or bronze, armor (with a matching crown) underneath a large, gold-trimmed, white shoulder cape that in and of itself features exaggerated, pointed shoulders. The cape features a golden emblem on its left side; the outfit is finished with matching white and gold boots.

"Lady Sonya." The king greeted which he started Sonya.

"*Gasp* You startled me King Animus. You enter in my chamber without making a sound" Sonya responded.

"Have you forgotten that I'm a wizard? The kingdom is in great peril and our only hope is the Dragon Cry."

"Yes, I am sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's ok Lady Sonya, we must retrieve Dragon Cry back."

"Of course, King Animus. I won't fail you. I promise."

"Don't worry, you never fail to disappoint me."

Somewhere, in the outskirts of Stella…

"Well looks like we got Dragon Cry." Happy said.

"Yeah if it weren't for flame brain here, our cover wouldn't be blown." Gray blamed.

"How the hell was I supposed to know the thing was a booby trap?" Natsu countered.

"It's my fault, I should've notice it sooner." Wendy apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever this staff is it has to be powerful like what the king says, right? We all heard from the king that it has enough power to destroy the entire continent." Lucy pondered.

"Yes. We don't know what's capable of. I don't think the king is lying." Erza responded.

"Earlier you felt its power, right Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah… damn it. I don't get any of it."

"Which means that we have to cautious and extremely careful of the staff." Erza warned.

Happy start to play with it but stop his tracks hearing what Erza said. Wendy started to remember something back home, she jump up and clutch her head.

"Oh man, I almost forget about something!" Wendy remembered.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"I forgot to contact Sonic when we got to Stella. I did promise him that I would contact him to speak to him about our job."

"Wait did Sonic gave you a communicator?"

"No. Kenny gave it to Erza, she asked Kenny for it so she can contact Sonic whenever she can."

"That's right. I'm glad you brought this up Wendy, let me contact Sonic right now." Erza retorted and brings up the communicator to speak with Sonic.

"We can get to talk to Sonic!? Oh man, wait until I tell Sonic about what happen." Natsu said.

"I've been wanting to speak to my boyfriend too." Carla said with a smile.

"I can be your boyfriend, Carla." Happy volunteered.

"That's nice of you Happy but I'm already taken."

"Just let me get contact with Sonic just a moment." Erza stated.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Hedgehog Residence…_

Sonic and Spiral are seem to be playing some video games with Spiral's equipment he had brought from his apartment with Kenny watching and laying back. The two had begun to play Street Fighter: 3rd Strike with Sonic playing Ryu and Spiral playing Chun-Li and it looks like they're playing 3 out of five set. Sonic taking a sip of his can of soda and trying his hardest to beat Spiral as his cousin did the same competing against one another for the fun of it.

"It's a good thing that I had brought my stuff back from home otherwise we would be stuck in boredom." Spiral said.

"Hehehe yeah, we can go out and shoot pool or go out on a job to kick some bandit butt but this sure takes the cake for the win." Sonic responded.

"Do you mind if I play next?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. You can play after me."

Suddenly, Kenny's laptop starts to make some noise as someone is contacting him. The exceed flew over to the table and open up his laptop and answers the call. It was Erza on screen with the rest of Team Natsu.

"Kenny, hello there." Erza greeted.

"Hey Erza, is that Wendy, Carla and the others back there?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. They're all here. They all wanted to speak with you and Sonic."

"Hello Kenny, how are you?" Carla asked.

"I'm fine, just at home hanging out. I've been doing that all day."

"That's wonderful. It's great to hear from you Kenny. I missed you."

"Me too. Hey how is the job?"

"It's been great. We got a lot of accomplish today and we're all resting. Hey is Sonic home, I would like to see him?" Lucy asked.

"She's just saying that because she luuuuvs Sonic." Happy admitted.

"Shut up, cat!"

"So is daddy home? I would like to tell him about what happen?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. Sonic is in the living room with Spiral playing some games."

"Hey Kenny, what'cha doing over there!?" Sonic shouted.

"Talking to Wendy and the others. They just contacted us just now."

"What!? Really. I'll be there in a sec!"

"Hang on guys, I got a better idea."

Kenny grabs the laptop and heads over back to the living room. The two hedgehogs had finished another match and saw the exceed here. Kenny set the laptop down and pullsdown a projector screen and activates it so that they can communicate them better. Sonic and Spiral all see Team Natsu altogether talking to them.

"Well what's going on guys?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic! It's great to hear from you again, how are things back home?" Erza asked.

"The usual. Looks like you guys are doing ok."

"Yes. We're at Stella completing a job for the Kingdom of Fiore. We had a busy day."

"I'll say. So what's this job that is so important from the king of Fiore called you guys for?" Spiral asked.

"We're supposed to bring back this staff right here." Lucy answered.

The trio then look over at the staff that Happy is carrying. It is a crystalized staff appear on screen.

"What is that?" Kenny asked.

"It's called Dragon Cry." Carla responded.

"That's Dragon Cry?" Team Sonic repeated.

"We're guessing that you guys sort of knew about it?" Gray guessed.

"Spiral knows about it. He says that his wind dragon teacher told him stories about Dragon Cry. We never thought that it was real." Kenny informed.

"Wait you knew about Dragon Cry and your dragon told you about it!?" Natsu questioned with a loud tone of his voice.

"Yeah. I never thought that it was real. So the legend of Dragon Cry is true." Spiral admitted.

"What else did your dragon say?" Carla asked.

"It says that whoever touches the staff, feel its power it can feel rage, aggression, hatred, sadness… mixed emotion once you touch it."

"So in other words it has emotions inside whomever touches it?" Kenny implied.

"That's right."

"This is serious. If I were you guys, I better watch my backs." Sonic warned.

"Don't worry, we'll be extremely careful of the staff." Erza retorted.

"Good to know."

"I hope I can see you again soon Sonic. There's a lot of stuff I want to tell you about Stella. I even took some pictures to show you." Wendy said.

"That's my girl. You're becoming like me to sightseeing. I might take you out on traveling around the world with me one day."

"I wish you were here Sonic. Stella is so beautiful and the places are nice and I hear the night skies are beautiful." Lucy wished admiring lovingly at the true blue.

"You're just saying that so that you can try to spend some alone time with Sonic aren't you?" Gray shrugged.

"That's not true!"

"I'm just happy to see you guys are ok and doing great on your job. I'm sure looking forward of seeing the pictures." Sonic stated.

"Yeah me too. I want to see the pictures too." Kenny added.

"Don't worry Kenny, I'm sure you'll love them and I too wish you were here."

"Hey you know I'm still here Carla." Happy reminded.

"Yes, I know."

"Well we better let you guys get back to it. You guys be careful out there and always watch your backs." Sonic warned.

"Don't worry, we got this in the bag." Natsu retorted with a thumbs up.

"Hope we can see you guys tomorrow." Lucy exclaimed.

"I'll come back home as soon as I can Sonic. I missed you." Wendy hoped.

"I hope so too. You guys take care now."

"You too and be sure to watch the house, ok darling?" Erza reminded.

"Don't worry, I will. We're not going anywhere."

"Good and I love you Sonic."

"I love you too."

"I also love you Sonic." Wendy added.

"I know, I love you too."

"Don't forget about me Sonic. I love you as well too." Lucy waved.

"Thanks Lucy. I'll see you guys soon."

Lucy giggled and can't stop smiling at her major crush and Erza ended the transmission from the communicator. Lucy even blew a kiss for Sonic afterwards.

"Well at least they're ok so we don't need to worry about a thing, right?" Kenny asked.

"Damn straight." Sonic responded fistbumping with his exceed partner.

"Now that's over with, let's get back to the part of me kicking your butt." Spiral smirked.

"Oh you are so on!"

* * *

 _The Outskirts of Stella…_

After the conversation with Team Sonic, Wendy can't help to get back home and meet with her adoptive father again. The team begin to settle in for the night and take the moment to rest after a job well done and finish talking with Sonic and the team. Before they can all rest for tomorrow until all of sudden, they felt some magic nearby getting everybody to stand in their ground.

"Did you guys feel that?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. We're not alone, be on your guard." Erza warned.

It was a moment of silence, it was all too quiet. Team Natsu still remain vigilant after sensing some magic nearby knowing someone or a few people who had found them or it could be the fact that someone had already found them. Before anyone can act in caution, the three figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere and start attacking the team. It was three mysterious foes who appeared out of nowhere and begin to attack Team Natsu out of nowhere.

First, it is a dark skinned woman with green eyes, a bunny tail, and silver hair that forms out with bunny ears protruding from her head. Her attire consists of a revealing, armor breastplate, two long white gloves with gaping parts around the forearm, and a black loincloth-like dress that attaches to her armor, finishing with a pair of leg armors while leaving her feet exposed. She also wears a long, yellow scarf around her neck.

Second, a dark skinned man with light blue spiky hair, black slanted eyes who wears a yellow and white tunic, matching arm sleeves, and black gloves. His capris match his tunic and sleeves to finish out with brown boots. He also wears a red scarf around his neck. He is seen riding on a device as it is a ball in top speed.

Third and last is another tall, burly, dark skinned man with green hair in dreadlocks that have stones attached to the ends. He has tribal tattoos across his chest while his attire are light blue tribal half arm sleeves as well as a matching light blue skirt with a skull upon the front. He also wears tattered black pants and gloves. He even is seen to control two dolls beside him.

"Behold the true vision of beauty!" the female shouted as she shot a shockwave of projectiles with her magic at Team Natsu.

The team get out of dodge and is caught off guard. The tall man begin commanding his two dolls and they begin to attack. The guy riding a ball using his speed and start to bas through against Wendy and Lucy in top speed taunting at the girls. Gray creates a shield made of ice to block off the ice from the two floating dolls firing magic projectiles. Erza had summon her sword and block the woman as she struck the titania with her leg and notice something about her leg armor.

"No way, they're stellanium." Erza noticed.

Zash appear with Sonya crossing his arms seeing the Three Stars going to work on Team Natsu. What Zash did not expect is that the mysterious group in black and purple appear out of nowhere from the shadows and begin attacking Team Natsu and the Three Stars.

"What the hell is this?" Zash pondered.

The figures in black and purple start attacking the Three Stars and Team Natsu. Zash looked around realizing that they're not with Team Natsu and can only mean one thing: they're after Dragon Cry. He had gotten his hands on it once he knocked Happy down for the count before Natsu can react.

"I don't know who the hell these guys are but I think we should add one temporarily member to our cause." Zash stated and his eyes flashes red.

Natsu look to Zash who happens to have Dragon Cry. Before the fire dragon slayer can act, that is when Zash begin to manipulate Natsu, controlling him with black magic making him go out of control. This start to have Natsu start attacking Lucy out of nowhere to harm the blonde forcing Lucy to dodge and get away from Natsu who now is attacking in fury.

"Natsu, what are you doing? Stop!" Lucy demanded.

Natsu ignored the blonde celestial wizard, he kept attacking and didn't bother stopping. Gray would come in and block Natsu, stopping him from attack Lucy like that and Lucy is behind Gray for safety.

"What's gotten into you, get a grip Natsu!" Gray demanded.

The tall man flexes his muscles, performing his poses and commanded the dolls to blasts a beam of magic against Natsu, Gray, and Lucy from out of nowhere. The other male uses his speed against and attack the figures in black and purple proving them he's stronger than the rest of them that had force them to fall back. The woman delivered a brutal kick to Erza in the abdomen and begin to laugh. Then afterwards the woman kicks Erza in the chin that sent her flying up in the air and the fairy queen collapse to the ground unconscious. Wendy and Carla rush in to help but the male attack them with his speed knocking the wind out of Wendy and Carla in the process.

The figures in black and purple retreat and fall back to their boss. Zash wouldn't worry about going after them knowing that they had what they came for and the Three Stars who are the names: Swan, Gapri, and Doll stood tall at their victory.

"Why do we have to harm these people?" Sonya asked.

"They're the terrorists and they must learn not to oppose the king and Stella." Zash retorted.

"But the pain and suffering, I cannot stand to see them getting hurt."

"They brought them on to themselves. They're the enemy of this kingdom, you must learn that Sonya."

The guards all arrive to the scene and await for the minister's orders.

"Lock them up and punish them for making an enemy of Stella." Zash commanded.

The man then look over to the unconscious Lucy then licked his lips just staring at Lucy like a piece of meat.

"But leave this blonde to me." Zash added.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, from the Kingdom of Stella…_

The group of mercenaries return and report back to the boss.

"Sir, we can't get Dragon Cry. We learned that the minister has black magic that controlled one of the wizards of Fairy Tail." The mercenary reported.

"Is that so? If I must retrieve the staff then I must take matters into my own hands I see. Alright, it's time I get this staff my own if I must go through the kingdom's guard to get my hands on that staff." The shadow figure exclaimed.

The shadow figure finally begin to show itself revealing to be an anthro dragon and who is mobian just like Sonic and Spiral. The dragon has a scar on his right eye and appears to be wearing black and purple outfit such as his tank top, black combat pants with purple highlights, and black boots with a skull design. He even has sharp claws and a few scars on his arms and on his torso.

"One way or another, Dragon Cry will be mine and I will become the king of the dragons." The black and purple determined.

"What do you want us to do, Eclipse?" the mercenary asked.

"We'll go to Plan B. The two of you tail Zash and find out where he'll be locking up the staff."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Hedgehog Residence…_

Kenny had gotten ready to sleep for the night and so did Sonic. Sonic now is alone in the bedroom without Erza around. The true blue had a lot of fun today and is looking for some shuteye to replenish for the night. The true blue had drifted off asleep right after he had gotten comfortable and change into some pajamas. The true blue slept silently and thee is a moment of silence. Nothing could interrupt the peace and quiet just the way Sonic had loved. That is until all of it has started to change.

What his silent and yet peaceful slumber suddenly ended when suddenly, Sonic's **Chaos Sense** went off the charts. He begin to feel sensing someone in danger. His Chaos Sense even woke Sonic up and Sonic sat up and sensing something in danger. The blue speedster could not tell what's going on but in his heart, something isn't right. Kenny allow himself inside the room to see Sonic is still up but got his answer and notice Sonic had a concern look on his face. The exceed begin wondering if something happen that had Sonic to feel this way or could it be worse.

"Sonic, what's the matter? Did something happen? Did you had a Chaos Sense?" Kenny questioned.

"Yeah… something's wrong, I can feel it." Sonic sensed.

"What do you think that trigger your Chaos Sense?"

"I don't know. It feels like Erza and the others are in trouble for some reason."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know what's going on at Stella but I got a bad feeling that something must've happen. Get Spiral here right now."

"I'm on it."

Kenny rushed out of the room to get in contact with Spiral. Sonic climb off the bed and exits the bedroom to meet up with Kenny downstairs. All of sudden, his sense begin to trigger itself again stopping Sonic's track as Sonic clutch his head with his hand, sensing danger from far away and the Chaos Sense sort of take Sonic into his subconscious and show him a vision within.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

" _Your friends are in danger Sonic, they need you." A voiced informed showing the visions of Team Natsu being defeated by the hands of the Three Dolls and Zack Caine._

* * *

 _Reality…_

Sonic shake his head after he saw the vision of Team Natsu being defeated. The hedgehog now knew what just happen and what's going on over at Stella. After the visions he saw just now, Sonic head downstairs and sees Kenny waiting for Sonic to come down. They heard a knock on the door and Kenny went to go answer knowing that it would be Spiral and let him in.

"I got here as fast as I can. What's going on and did you had one of your senses again?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah. I even just had a weird vision just now." Sonic admitted.

"What did you see?" Kenny asked.

"I saw Natsu and the others are in trouble, they were all beat up by some three people who look really tough and this guy with a mustache and has two scars on his right side of his face?"

"Two scars… wait, did this man looked sadistic?" Spiral questioned.

"From the looks of it, yeah he did."

"I think I've seen that guy before. Kenny, can you pull up one of the wanted posters?"

"Sure thing. This won't take a second." Kenny acknowledged.

Kenny pull up something right after he activate and powers up his laptop, he begin pulling up wanted posters looking for the man that Sonic had describe just now. Looking through a list of names, Kenny decide to look into the most wanted posters.

"Let's see here… no… no… that's not it. You said the guy had two scars on his face, right?" Kenny questioned.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"A guy with two scars… let's see… he has to have a mustache… Bingo! I found him!"

Spiral and Sonic join with Kenny and the exceed reviews the poster of the man that Sonic had described.

"Zash Caine. Now I remember, Lahar told me about the guy before. He used to be the minister of Fiore for the king. Little did I know is that he try to do something horrible against the king and banish, left Fiore without any clues or trace of his whereabouts. The Magic Council had been searching for this guy ever since. What I can tell that he's dangerous and he's a sadistic man." Spiral described.

"Then that means Natsu and the others got to be in danger. If you had that vision just now then that means it has to be true." Kenny theorized.

"I agree. It has to be if your Chaos Sense didn't sense something this dangerous."

"You're right. I don't know how I got these visions but my heart is telling me that they're in trouble." Sonic retorted.

"So what do we do?" Kenny asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We join in on the party and see what's up. Gear up boys, we're going to Stella."

"YES!" Kenny jumped and rush back to the room and prepare.

"Cousin, if we see Zash he's going to learn not to betray Fiore." Spiral said cracking his fist.

"I'm sure he will but right now let's get ready and head to Stella. We got friends who need our help." Sonic stated.

"Yeah."

* * *

 _The following day, the Kingdom of Stella…_

King Animus in the courtyard awaiting for Sonya to arrive. He took notice and sees Sonya approaching to make her report of their success of bringing back Dragon Cry.

"Sonya, where is the Dragon Cry?" Animus questioned.

"Zash said that he'll keep it for safe keeping." Sonya reported.

"No… bring me Dragon Cry at once. Time is at the essence."

"Yes your majesty."

Sonya turn to go find Zash. The king watched Sonya leave.

"I'm guessing that you have some problems with your minister I see." A voice interpreted.

"Who's there, show yourself or I'll report the guards to arrest you this instant." Animus demanded.

The figure appear in front of Animus revealing himself to be a dragon. This did not surprise Animus at al due to his appearance.

"You're a dragon. Why am I not surprise." Animus scowled.

"Judging by the look in your eyes, you're not afraid of a dragon. I hear that you have some king of ritual planned out using Dragon Cry."

"And what if I am?"

"I think I can help you with that."

"You? A mere dragon help me?"

"I may be a dragon but I am also a mobian. I'm like Sonic if you heard of him?"

"Yes. My kingdom are aware of the tales of Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And if you're smart, you're going to need some firepower to help deal with someone like Sonic. Who knows, the wizards of Fiore may have brought some reinforcements and if my guess is right, they must've brought Sonic here to Stella. You know how capable Sonic is and he won't back down without a fight."

"Judging by the exterior he has defeated Acnologia. You make a valid point. Very well, I guess I can use you for protection. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Eclipse." Eclipse answered.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the dungeon, Kingdom of Stella…_

Lucy slowly woke up and found herself being locked in a cell in some kind of dungeon. She look around and see a few women in the cells.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Lucy wondered.

"This is a living hell. There's no escape." Riana warned.

Soon some footsteps are being heard and all the girls turn to see Zash appearing with Dragon Cry on his back. The look in the girls' eyes are fear. They feared for the man just by looking at them that triggers it. Zash look to Lucy and uses his magic on Lucy to control them.

"You there, come with me." Zash commanded.

"Yes, sir." Lucy complied.

Releasing Lucy out from the cell, she followed Zash to the next room for the punishment she's about to receive.

"Stand over there." Zash continued.

"Yes, sir." Lucy responded, complying to Zash's orders.

"Raise your arms up."

"Yes, sir."

Zash then ties up Lucy's wrists and ankles with shackles.

"Now this will sting but you'll get used to it. The screams just makes it a lot more fun." Zash described licking the dagger.

Lucy could only do is stare in fear. Her body trembling, shaking as she can't move or do anything while being controlled by Zash. Zash slowly walk to Lucy, preparing to give her the treatment but before he can proceed until suddenly, Sonya comes in opening the door and stop Zash before he can proceed his routine.

"I need the Dragon Cry immediately." Sonya demanded.

Suddenly, explosion is being heard and there is Natsu storming in the room looking for Lucy. The fire dragon slayer charge and delivers a punch to Zash and send him flying over to a wall.

"You let Lucy go now!" Lucy demanded.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Sonya look over, spotting Natsu unleashing the dragon slayer magic against Zash.

"Is he… a dragon slayer?" Sonya pondered.

Natsu look to Lucy to check if she's all right.

"You ok Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Natsu." Lucy thanked.

Zash got up and glared at the fire dragon slayer.

"You got out of the bird's nest!?" Zash questioned.

"Yeah. The smell of my friends are always special to me." Natsu retorted right after freeing Lucy and hold her in bridal style.

"Stop it." Lucy requested.

"Is that how you're going to play then time to bring in the big guns."

Zash pulls out Dragon Cry to unleash its magic.

"Anyone who dares to oppose me will die!" Zash threatened.

"Zash, don't…" Sonya pleaded.

Unleashing the staff's power to destroy Natsu and Lucy here in the very room. Wendy senses that everyone is in danger and uses her magic to protect everyone from the blast that cause the explosion that divided in two. Luckily, the magic Wendy use had protected everyone and even Sonya who accidentally got separated by Zash. Zash start to look around for the intruders which angered them.

"You won't escape from me, I will find you!" Zash shouted.

"Is everyone ok?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. We're all here." Natsu responded.

"Thanks for saving me guys." Lucy thanked.

"No thanks to Natsu." Gray added.

"What the hell man." Natsu countered.

"Who is she?" Happy pointed.

The team all look to Sonya who is with the team after being separated by Zash. Following her instincts, Sonya begin to help them escape knowing a shortcut to get out of the sewers and out of the tunnel from the kingdom's guards and Zash. It didn't take long for the group to leave and get into a safe position which they all made it outside.

"Now tell us who are you?" Carla asked.

"My name is Sonya and I am a confidant for King Animus." Sonya answered.

"Why did you help us escape?" Erza asked.

"I don't want to see anyone being in pain anymore. I've been friends with Animus ever since childhood. Animus used to be so kind, a gentle king who loves his people and loved this kingdom but ever since Zash brought him Dragon Cry he's been so obsessed over it. I even participate in robbing of stealing Dragon Cry."

"For what?" Wendy asked.

"Do you know Stellaranium?"

"The mineral from the gem, right?" Happy answered.

"The gems absorb the power by starlight. The more starlight the gems absorb the brighter Stellaranium becomes. That's what makes the gems so precious, so beautiful. However, stellaranium have been suffering for years now."

"How?" Lucy inquired.

"By absorbing too much starlight, the stellaranium starts to become unstable. Absorbing too much of the energy becomes dangerous."

"What does that mean?" Gray questioned.

"Stellaranium absorb a set of energy from the stars has the magical strength. When the force is released all at once, it will cause an explosion which it can destroy the kingdom and the entire island. Which is why we need the Dragon Cry so that it can never happen to counter this catastrophe. It says that Dragon Cry can trigger any shrine. Tomorrow we will be doing a ritual in the temple northwest from the city."

"If King Animus does this then the kingdom…" Lucy started.

"Even the stellaranium disappears with it. This is the only way to save the kingdom and the people of the empire. Therefore, we can't return the staff."

"But originally the staff is in its possession of our kingdom." Erza reminded.

"If that's the case, I can only rely on the staff who can save our kingdom."

"This doesn't have to work with this staff! When I held onto Dragon Cry I only felt anger, the pain, and the suffering from the other dragons who were killed. The magic powers of that staff can't be unleashed!" Natsu described.

"Are you saying that this kingdom will perish?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get Dragon Cry back. I'll tell the whole kingdom so give us back the staff."

"No… that's impossible. It can't…"

Sonya now shedding in tears and takes off running and head back into the kingdom leaving Team Natsu behind. None of them bother stopping her just simply let her go. Team Natsu then depart and head into the woods to devise a plan to retake back Dragon Cry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the skies…_

Team Sonic got themselves a ride to Stella. The boys rode on a big bird heading to the island.

"So what do you think Stella looks like once we get there?" Spiral asked.

"I don't know but I like to find out for myself." Sonic responded standing with his arms crossed.

"I always wanted to visit Stella. Hey do you think we might do some sightseeing once we finish up what's going on over there?" Kenny asked.

"I'm always in the mood with sightseeing. It's what I always do when I'm out traveling."

"I heard the stars in Stella are beautiful. I'm sure going to get some pictures of it. That'll be great on my wallpaper."

"If you do, show me. I want to take a look."

"Guys. I believe we're here." Spiral informed.

Sonic and Kenny look and see that the team had just arrive to Stella.

"Whoa. That's a cool looking island. I wonder how friendly the people are going to be." Kenny wondered.

"We'll know once we find out. Right now let's head right down and find the others." Sonic suggested.

The bird descending down to land down for Team Sonic to depart on land to go find their friends.

* * *

 _Later, that night in Kingdom of Stella…_

"I told you before not to get Sonya in the midst of danger. What's worst is that you used the staff blow them away with the enemies." Animus warned using his bind magic against Zash.

"I' sorry my lord. I just love my cool." Zash responded.

"Tomorrow it will be an important ceremony and I refuse to allow our enemies to ruin that important day. They'll come and they'll do whatever it takes to take back Dragon Cry. Execute them and this time for sure, failure is not an option."

"Yes sir."

"And one more thing, we also have some extra protection to our cause."

"What do you mean?"

"He means me." A voice intervened.

The figure reveals himself to be Eclipse and summon his own team to help do the job right for the king and the kingdom.

"Don't worry, we're just here to make sure nothing gets in the king's way for the ceremony." Eclipse said before he and the team can exit the throne room.

Animus starts to take his leave and leave Zas behind to rest for the night. Zas just only look back and glare at the king.

"Oh don't worry, I'll kill them then I'll be coming for you too Animus. Just you wait." Zash thought.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the woods…_

Sonic and the team had gather some Intel about what happen with Kenny using some disguises with Spiral along. Sonic had stay behind and wait for his team to return and report back what they found. Sonic had hope that his family, his friends are safe not knowing where they are. Sonic taken a moment to like the peace and quiet and admire the stars. The true blue couldn't help but to admire how beautiful Stella is. Making a promise for his exceed partner, Sonic begin to snap much pictures he can for Kenny before he can return.

"The view is sure is beautiful. Man I should be a photographer but adventurer is always my thing." Sonic said to himself with a smile.

Sonic's ears perk up, hearing some footsteps so he drop down and to see Kenny and Spiral arriving back to camp. The true blue gets settled as Kenny begin to explain what they had gather.

"What did you find?" Sonic asked.

"We found out that there's a ceremony going tomorrow and the guards are patrolling like crazy. It's like someone really pissed them off." Kenny reported.

"The kingdom is heavily guarded and they're all searching and keeping out on intruders which it's Fairy Tail." Spiral added.

"Damn. This is serious. What about Dragon Cry, do you know anything about it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. They have it and we've found out that it's at the temple northwest from the kingdom."

"And it's guarded." Kenny informed.

"We also know that King Animus hired some extra security to help guard the temple."

"Whatever Team Natsu did they sure pick a fight and we're walking in the middle of it." Sonic stated.

"I'll come up with a plan to help take back Dragon Cry. But right now we should look for the others." Kenny suggested.

"Good idea. Oh and I got you some awesome pictures Kenny."

"You did! Nice! I can't wait to see them."

"Take a look for yourself."

Sonic hands Kenny a camera and Kenny start to reveal some pictures and they are breathtaking. The wind dragon slayer see the pictures and can't believe his eyes how beautiful Stella is.

"They're beautiful. No wonder people go crazy about Stella." Spiral said.

"I told you." Kenny responded.

Sonic smile and cross his arms. Suddenly, he start to hear some footsteps not too far.

"What's the matter?" Spiral asked noticing Sonic's expression.

"Someone's here, get ready." Sonic warned.

Kenny and Spiral nodded and get ready and kill the fire so they can turn the light off. The trio look around, standing their guard of what's about to happen. Until suddenly, the figures in black and purple appear and start attacking Team Sonic. Sonic begin to transform into his **Ice Sonic** form and start shooting ice spikes at the attackers with Spiral struck the rest of them using **Wind Dragon Wing Attack**. Kenny transform into his full body form and takes out his staff and help fight back the attackers. Sonic curls himself into a ball and shot a shockwave of ice blasting and freezing the attackers. Sonic delivers a brutal kick against one of the attackers when it try to surprise Sonic from behind.

Sonic's kick send the attacker flying and crash through a tree and a few more enemies coming in as reinforcements. Spiral took matters into his own hands and suck up some wind into his mouth, eating it before he can unleash the storm with his magic.

" **Wind Dragon Roar!** " Spiral shouted.

The spell blew multiple KIA's and sending them back. The true blue change into his **Fire Sonic** form and shot a few fire balls over at the attackers then snap his fingers that cause an explosion knocking away a few more of their attackers. This also had cause some noise along the way.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Team Natsu heard the commotion a few miles away which it appears a fight had occurred. Natsu with a killer look in his eyes ready to beat someone up and takes off where the fight is taking place.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy shouted.

"We must hurry, there could be someone need help." Erza commanded.

"Right." The others complied.

* * *

 _With Team Sonic…_

Spiral punch a few attackers. Sonic spin dashes through them and Kenny spin around and knocking more of the enemies. The speedster and the wind dragon slayer nodded and they both begin to form together combining with Sonic changing back to normal and curls himself into a ball and Spiral engulfs Sonic with wind and the blue and white hedgehog readied his foot and aims it right at the remainder of their attackers.

"Time for the big bang: **Wind Dragon Sonic Storm!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral kicked Sonic and Sonic begin to spin attack the attackers and hit them creating a tornado storm of wind pulling the attackers into the twister and sends them flying away and out of sight making sure it was the last of them to come face to face with Team Sonic again. Sonic look around and he and Spiral fistbump of a job well done.

"That was amazing guys! How did you guys pulled that off?" Kenny asked.

"We had some practice." Spiral shrugged.

"But it did the trick. I've scanned the area and we're in the clear now. They won't be coming back."

"They must've followed you guys back here. Now security is tight and we sure need a plan." Sonic theorized.

"Good theory. I'll come up with the plan first thing in the morning."

Spiral started to hear footsteps and caught someone's sense.

"Wait, I smell something and it's coming this way." Spiral sensed.

"Could it be another one of those jerks?" Sonic asked.

"One way to find out."

Team Sonic got ready to fight whoever is coming at them. Seeing some movement in the bushes, the trio got ready to attack until Natsu jump out to attack but stopped himself from attack, realizing who they are.

"Sonic, Kenny, Spiral!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu!" Team Sonic shouted.

The rest of the team appear wondering what happen until they find out that Team Sonic is here in Stella. This brought Wendy to smile and Lucy is extremely happy to see Sonic here in Stella and the rest of his team.

"Sonic!" Wendy cried as the sky dragon slayer rush over and tackles Sonic into a hug.

"Fancy seeing you guys here." Sonic said.

"Oh man we never thought we bump into you guys here." Gray exclaimed.

"We was just about to look for you guys." Spiral.

Carla rush over to Kenny and hugged her beloved.

"Kenny, I'm surprised that I would see you here in Stella." Carla greeted.

"Me too. It's good to see you again." Kenny responded.

Kenny notice that Happy had turned red.

"What the heck! Happy you look different."

"Wait really? Holy cow how did I turn red?" Happy wondered.

"I'm glad that you're here Sonic. It's great to see you." Erza greeted.

"You too. Seems like you guys got your handful of what's going on here." Sonic noticed before hugging Erza for a quick kiss.

"We do apparently. There's a ceremony that is going to take place tomorrow at the temple northwest from the kingdom."

"We know. Kenny and I went to gather some intel of what's going on. In case ya'll wondering why we're here, Sonic had sense that you guys are in danger so we decided to tag along and join the party." Spiral informed.

"That's right and it looks like you guys are having an awesome time." Sonic assumed.

"Hell yeah! Now I'm fired up now that you're here."

Lucy hugged Sonic and kiss him on the cheek.

"But overall I'm glad that you're here. Did you guys roam around Stella by the time you guys got here?" Lucy asked.

"Not really but we did snap some pictures of the skies of Stella." Sonic responded.

"You guys have pictures?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. We'll show them to you." Kenny answered showing Wendy some pictures.

"They're beautiful."

"It sure is. Wendy also has some pictures before we can start our objective." Carla informed.

"Cool. I like to see them but right now we all have a job to do."

"We just found out that King Animus has hired some extra security for the ceremony and getting to the temple isn't going to be pretty." Sonic warned.

"Then this is serious. Looks like we'll just have to fight our way through to get the staff." Erza pointed out.

"Now I'm all fired up. Time to bring those creeps down." Natsu shouted.

"They won't know what hit them." Gray added.

"I think I have a plan for our attack and to take back Dragon Cry." Kenny informing coming to think of a way to take Dragon Cry back.

"What's the play?" Spiral asked crossing his arms.

"Ok. It all goes like this…"

* * *

 _The Following Day…_

Fairy Tail had split up into groups. Lucy and Kenny volunteered to go freed the prisoners of Zash in the dungeon to get them to safety right after Lucy had told Kenny that Zash has his prisoners locked up in the cells for his own amusement, Sonic and Spiral will provide a distraction in the kingdom and encounter Gajeel and the others on a special job, fighting off the guards Natsu, and Happy head to the temple to retrieve Dragon Cry while Erza, Gray, and Wendy handle the Three Stars.

Lucy summoned Virgo to release the prisoners and get them all to safety from Zash while she can deal with him herself with Kenny's help. Wendy volunteered to take care of Gapri with Carla giving her assistance, Gray would handle Doll and his controlling dolls and Erza would deal with Swan.

Somewhere, in town, Sonic and Spiral cause a distraction to fight off the guards and kicking butt while at it. Sonic just use Sonic Boost, bashing multiple guards in his path and Spiral uses Wind Dragon Roar knocking the wind off of the guards. Sonic stop his tracks and sees Spiral uses Wind Dragon Wing Attack and Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist to add more to the damage so far. Spiral look over to Sonic who finish attacking more guards with his Light Speed Attack.

"Go on ahead Sonic, get to the temple and help out Natsu and Happy." Spiral said.

"What about you?" Sonic asked.

"I'll take care of these guys. It shouldn't be hard."

"Ok. Got it."

Sonic takes off and heads over to the temple.

Lucy and Kenny had freed the prisoners and Kenny begin to report Sonic about the job well done, he notices Zash arrive and looked to be angry.

"What the hell is going on! You did this!" Zash shouted.

"This ends now Zash. You're not hurting anymore girls again." Lucy pointed out.

Lucy takes out her golden gate keys and summoned Capricorn to the mix and uses Capricorn form to change her outfit to wield his magic too.

"This time, you won't mind control me once I'm wearing sunglasses." Lucy smirked.

"Clever move, Lucy." Capricorn complimented.

"I don't have time for this. Not now." Zash cursed.

Capricorn rushed in and delivers a flying kick to Zash in the face sending him skidding on the ground two feet away. Zash then begin to bring out his pet a red dog rushing in to his friend. Zash hop on his pet.

"I'll deal with you later. Let's go Red Knife." Zash demanded.

Zash takes off leaving the dungeon.

"Where is he going?" Lucy wondered.

"Let's follow him." Kenny suggested.

"Right."

"Oh and nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks. Do you think Sonic will like it when I show it to him?"

"You'll have to ask him that yourself."

* * *

 _The Temple, Kingdom of Stella…_

Sonya had reach to the temple and approach the staff: Dragon Cry. The girl stare at the staff with a stern look. From what she learned from Fairy Tail that Dragon Cry's power is from anger, pain, and suffering after being killed by Acnologia. To find out the truth for herself, Sonya grabs hold of the staff and suddenly felt the emotions and cause her to shed tears. Suddenly, a voice startled Sonya making her turn around.

"King Animus." Sonya said.

"Hand me the Dragon Cry." Animus demanded.

"I… I can't do that. I won't hand you the staff."

"What the hell are you trying to proof Sonya? Hand over the Dragon Cry before I lose my patience."

"No. I can't."

"Alright, give it up!" Natsu demanded.

"Right now." Happy added.

Sonya turn around sees Natsu and Happy at the door.

"Wait what… Sonya." Happy continued.

"Where did his majesty go?" Sonya wondered.

"What ae you talking about? What are you doing with the Dragon Cry?"

"But King Animus was right here just now."

"I'll take it from you. Give it here."

"I can't."

"Do not allow them to take the staff." Animus demanded appearing in the mirror.

Sonya turned around seeing Animus appear in the mirror. Thinking back about how and when he appear shocked her. In fact, Sonya comes to realize what has happened and finding out that she and Animus are one of the same and is the one being King Animus all this time.

"Your majesty… are we the same?" Sonya questioned.

"I never thought you would come to realize much sooner than this. It's time you face the truth. You and I are one of the same."

"No… it… it can't be…"

Sonya begin to start freaking out of this devastated truth. There was nothing she can do, clutching her head like a maniac and freaking out not wanting to believe it. However, Animus begin to take over Sonya's mind and body and uses the staff to stun Natsu and Happy.

"Just what the hell are you?" Natsu asked.

"*Laugh* If you must know I am Animus and I am a dragon soul that lives within Sonya all this time."

"You're a dragon? Tell us what you're planning?"

"And I'm guessing you're not going to use the staff to stop Stellanium to be blown up aren't you?"

"Poor Sonya to believe she would stop this pathetic nonsense. All this time I plan to use Dragon Cry to free myself from this pathetic body and live myself as I intended." Animus confessed.

"Igneel was able to pull it off so why can't you?" Natsu questioned.

"You know him? The fearsome king of the fire dragons. Igneel had the luxury of entering the most compatible type of human. He was allow to choose a dragon slayer. I for one did not have the time to choose my careful vessel I had to pick the nearest living human at the time Sonya who laid on the ground gravely wounded. Because of this, I never get the chance to leave her at my own will. But now, the Dragon Cry staff changes everything. For the true purpose on my agenda is to amplify a dragon's power. Freedom will be mine at last!"

"No way in hell!"

Natsu launch himself and struck Animus but he uses the power of Dragon Cry to block the attack.

"No. It's you, you're the one that Igneel chose?"

Sooner or later, Sonya would regain back control stopping Animus's madness.

"Natsu… take the staff before it's too late." Sonya pleaded.

"Got it." Natsu nodded.

Natsu grab Dragon Cry and try pulling it off from Sonya's hands. Unfortunately, something push Natsu and Sonya away and both of them let go of the staff. Zash swoops in and grabs the staff.

"Finally, Dragon Cry is mine to wield." Zash said.

"Sir Zash…" Sonya trailed off.

"Animus, no wait is it Sonya that's speaking. As the ruler of this kingdom you gave me orders and as Sonya you followed my orders. To be honest I've grown weary of your identity crisis."

"I don't understand what you plan to do with the staff."

"I'm going to get my damn revenge of the Fiore kingdom. The Dragon Cry is a high condense form of ethernano. Once it's been release, it will reign down more destructive power a dozen of etherion blasts and as punishment for expelling me from my homeland I'm going to wipe Fiore off the map forever! I'll show those bastards the dark arts. Now Red Knife, these scraps of flesh are yours to feast, I got some work to do."

Zash got off of his dog and takes off running to use Dragon Cry for his own amusement. Red Knife begin to make his way towards Happy who can't do anything about it. The dog then roared scaring Happy but Happy suddenly breathe from out from his mouth and knocking down Red Knife. Lucy had followed Zash and sees Happy.

"Whoa Happy, did you just did that." Lucy asked.

Happy then suddenly turn back to his original color blue fur surprising the blonde.

"And you just change back." Lucy continued.

"You're going to pay for betraying me Zash. You'll die here today!" Sonya threatened.

"Sonya… what the heck is going on here?"

All of sudden, a dragon begin appearing out from Sonya's body and destroying the temple. The dragon itself to be a blue, scaly large beast with most notably his crystallized features protruding from his body, such as his horns and claws. His jaw is spiky, while his wings are in the same design with jagged edges coming from them. Showing its true form, Animus roared and it appears to be angry.

When the temple is destroyed, Animus then goes after Zash to retrieve the Dragon Cry staff. Lucy collapse down watching the dragon going off on a rampage. Natsu with a stern look and is looking pissed. Before he can go after Animus and Zash, Natsu then request Lucy to do something for him.

"Lucy, look after Sonya and Happy." Natsu requested.

* * *

 _The Tower…_

Zash running up the stairs all the way to the top to use the staff. Feeling something rumbling, Zash then jumps out of the way and sees the claws penetrating through the wall reviewing to be Animus in his true dragon form.

"Ah greetings your majesty. Seems like your current form lacks the appreciation of your architecture." Zash greeted.

"Hand me the Dragon Cry at once." Animus demanded.

"You wanted this transformation, did you not? Your goal has already been achieved."

"That's not true. What I desire is the ultimate freedom to do what I pleased!"

Animus starts to attack Zash to get Dragon Cry. Zash again dodges away and is up in the air gloating at the dragon.

"Then allow me grant you that freedom. How very fortunately to have my help."

Zash uses his mind control magic, using it on Animus and controlling him to do his bidding. Zash let Animus to do whatever he wants and resume to head up top. Zash stop for a moment thinking to himself a bit.

"These meddlesome Fairies are getting in my way. I knew this day would soon come to pass therefore, it's time I finally unveil my secret weapons. Come forth my quartum soldiers!" Zash commanded.

* * *

 _Somewhere, around the city…_

Wendy and Carla had regroup with Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily. They all had finished stopping the guards and defeating one of the Three Stars until something come from underground. They erupt and come from the ground and start attacking them. Gray and Juvia got surrounded by the group of soldiers not liking the odds. Spiral find himself in the same mess along with the others after dealing with a few guards and they attack the wind dragon slayer.

Lucy even found herself in the same situation looking around to see that they're all surrounded and Kenny is helping Sonya to look to see if there are any injuries.

"What's going on?"

"They're called quartum soldiers. Zash's fourth generation dragon slayers."

"WHAT!? Fourth generation?"

"He created an entire army of soldiers using dragon slayer lacrimas."

"No way. Wherever Sonic is I hope he gets up there to stop Zash while we deal with things here!" Kenny hoped transforming into his full body form.

"Open gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!" Lucy summoned.

Sagittarius appear and Lucy change outfits to wield her magic with an archer.

"How are you Lucy?" Sagittarius greeted.

"Let's blow these creeps!" Lucy commanded.

Kenny uses his staff to fight them off fighting alongside with Lucy to fight them all off. Gray and Juvia work together to fight them all off and Spiral did the same to give the soldiers a big beating. Pantherlily transform and swing his sword to knock the soldiers away with Gajeel pounding them away with his iron dragon slayer magic with levy giving them a hand. Wendy and Carla team up, watching each other's backs to fight them off. Erza requip to her Flight Armor and slice them all dodging their strikes and laying them all out. However, they all came right back and continue their assault and Erza then stand ready to fight them.

* * *

 _A mile away from the tower…_

Sonic rush over to stop the dragon after spotting it and soon he is being attacked by the figures in black and purple again.

"I don't have time for you guys." Sonic said.

The mercenaries got ready and prepare their assault on Sonic but all of sudden, they were all slaughtered by one individual that killed its own team, its comrades with bloodshed. Sonic look to see the black and purple dragon descend down to the ground and smiles at Sonic.

"Um am I supposed to thank you or you just suck at hitting someone." Sonic asked.

"No, no Sonic, I killed my own team to deal with you myself." The dragon confessed.

"You killed your own team? You're the reason that they attack me and my team?"

"That's right and the name's Eclipse. I'm a mobian just like you."

"Wait you're a mobian? Here I thought that you were one on of the legendary dragons that teach or would not teach dragon slayer magic to anyone."

"Yeah but let's cut to the chase. I'm here to stop if not to kill you. I don't want you to foil my plans."

"What plans?"

"Isn't it obvious? I intend to wield the power of Dragon Cry and become the new King of Dragons. I'll dethrone Acnologia and unleash my true fury to this world. I will become god."

"I hate to break it to ya but hell no that's not going to happen. Not when I'm around."

"Oh I know which is why you must die here!"

Eclipse begin to power up his energy and possess dark power within him. Sonic can sense Eclipse dark power knowing this is bad news. To even the odds against Eclipse, Sonic start transforming into Super Sonic and harness his chaos energy.

"Yes. That's the form I wanted to see. Show me your super form Sonic. Show me the true power you possess." Eclipse encouraged.

"Oh I'll show my power alright." Sonic retorted.

 ***BGM: Disturbed – Indestructible***

Powering up and get to his stance. Eclipse dash ahead and deliver a punch but Sonic throw his punch at Eclipse and both of their fists collide that creates a shockwave of energies. Eclipse uppercut Sonic up in the air before using his wings to fly up in the air to attack Sonic furthermore in the skies. Eclipse start punching Sonic with his brute strength laying Sonic with furies of punches, he even uses his claws to slash Sonic to add the damage. Having enough of the strikes, Sonic counters off Eclipse and knee kicks Eclipse in the chin before punching Eclipse right in the face. Eclipse smirked, taking the hit and shakes it off. It felt like it didn't have any effect at all and it surprise Sonic feeling that is attacks aren't working on Eclipse even when he's a dragon.

"It kind of hurt a bit but not good enough." Eclipse scoffed.

Eclipse shot a dark green energy ball at Sonic hitting him then explodes once it makes its impact. It had Sonic to back away a feet away from Eclipse but Sonic stood his ground. The black dragon charge at the hedgehog hero and swung his claws at Sonic but Sonic caught his claws, countering Eclipse and hits him with a flash kick in the jaw then creates a whirlwind of light blue wind into his right hand and hurls it over Eclipse initiating his ability.

" **Super Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic shot the shockwave of wind over at Eclipse and hits him. Somehow, Eclipse's scale create some armor to block off the ability and disperse it shooting a shockwave to destroy it. Sonic curls himself into a ball and hurls himself at Eclipse for a homing attack. Eclipse catch Sonic's homing attack like a baseball with one hand then dives down and slams Sonic to the ground with a loud thud creating a small crater. Sonic gritted his teeth, Eclipse start to pound Sonic a couple of times with his brutal punches then the black dragon lifts up Sonic in the air then tosses Sonic to a wall. Sonic hit himself on his back and Eclipse charge at Sonic and shoulder bash Sonic through a building and out of the building creating another hole on the wall and grabs Sonic by the face.

Sonic kicks Eclipse to counter him off then Super Sonic Boost Eclipse, bashing him with full force sending him up in the air then launch up going after Eclipse. The hedgehog build up some energy within him then unleashes it out on Eclipse and start to attack Eclipse with his **Light Speed Attack**. Hitting Eclipse a couple of time, Sonic then finish it off with energy build into his right fist and swung it, hitting Eclipse in the face with an intense punch knocking Eclipse back down to the ground and he crash down with full force using **Chaos Fist**. Sonic dives down and front flip and extend his right leg out for a diving kick, Eclipse creates a barrier to block the kick from Sonic.

The barrier soon begin to push Sonic, shooting a shockwave once Sonic hits it that causes an impact. Sonic lands down on his feet with a perfect land and get to his fighting stance. Eclipse uses his speed to get out of sight disappearing without a trace. Sonic look around, sensing Eclipse nearby but Sonic wasn't quick enough when Eclipse appear and punch Sonic in the jaw catching Sonic off guard. Eclipse then grabs Sonic by his quills and swing him around and tosses him up in the air then goes after the super hedgehog. Eclipse grabs Sonic by the ankles and tosses him down back to the ground forcing Sonic to crash. Eclipse then bring his hands together, he begin creating a dark green energy ball enlarging it into a massive one. Eclipse hold it up in the air, looking down at the super hedgehog with a sadistic grin.

"Time to die Sonic! **Vengeful Bomb!** " Eclipse shouted.

Eclipse hurls the massive energy ball down over to the hedgehog hero and finish him off with a massive explosion to end the hedgehog for good. Sonic screamed in agony from the explosion and Eclipse watch in amusement. Once the explosion died down, he look to see Sonic had revert back to normal and he couldn't move as he is down and out.

"Now that my problem has been dealt with, now to claim what's mine." Eclipse said before taking off.

* * *

 _Up top of the tower…_

Zash arrive and gets in position and begin to unleash Dragon Cry's full power to the maximum.

"Now Dragon Cry, unleash your true power. Unleash your hatred against the world, starting with Fiore!" Zash shouted.

The Dragon Cry shot a pillar of magic up in the skies and creates multiple magic glyphs up in the skies readying to destroy Fiore off the map. Zash started to laugh and feel the power within the Dragon Cry. It had reaches its full power, it's full potential and Zash felt the power.

"Yes! I can feel it, I can feel the Dragon Cry's power. It's almost near, I will destroy Fiore and wipe it off the goddamn map. This is my revenge!" Zash continued.

Unfortunately for Zash, the Dragon Cry begin to spiral out of control and it consumed Zash which in terms, it killed Zash as it was too much for Zash to handle this much power as possible. The magic of the staff erupt and uncontrollable to maintain. Natsu and Happy arrive up to the top.

"Uh oh, it look like Dragon Cry is going crazy." Happy pointed.

"Then let's stop it." Natsu suggested.

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu charge at Dragon Cry not until Animus burst from the ground and stopping Natsu.

"Not so fast, the Dragon Cry is mine. Out of my way vermin." Animus intervened.

"Not a chance." Natsu refused.

Natsu fired himself up and got Animus off of him. The dragon then start to destroy the ground and pushes Happy out of the way. The staff then descend off the tower and is seen falling down. Natsu went after it as fast as he can. Animus followed in pursuit to retrieve Dragon Cry for his own. The dragon float in the air to retrieve dragon cry, Natsu refuse to let Animus retrieve it so he launch off from the walls of the tower and engulfs his fist with flames and Animus begin to use his dragon roar. They all clashed, in the result destroying the tower and crumbling down into rubble. Animus made a desperate move by impaling Natsu with his spikes and tosses him away allowing him to die in a fatal wound. Happy and Lucy seen this horrible act and they rush to Natsu's side, begging him to comeback.

"At last, the dragon cry is mine." Animus said as he collects the staff with his tongue and unleashes the power within him.

Sonya step in and stop Animus pleading him to stop.

"King Animus, please stop. I can't allow you to harm anymore people and to see them suffer no longer. You… you used to be a kind-hearted king who cares deeply for the people of Stella. You loved everyone and you would do everything for Stella. Please… I'm begging you your majesty. Please stop this, I don't want to see more pain." Sonya pleaded.

"Get out of my way Sonya. Nothing is going to stop me achieving my goal." Animus demanded.

Animus swings Sonya aside pushing her out of his way and uses Dragon Cry to control the magic glyphs and they start shooting down magic projectiles from the skies to destroy Fiore. Before Animus can act, he look and see that Spiral appear and helped Natsu up on his feet.

"What? A hedgehog? Are you Sonic?" Animus questioned.

"No but I'm his cousin. I'm also a dragon slayer that controls the wind!" Spiral retorted.

"And we're going to stop you. One way or another to protect our friends!" Natsu shouted as he and Spiral begin to recharge and gain their magic back together.

"Two dragon slayers!" Animus pointed out.

"You ready to bring in the pain, Natsu?" Spiral asked looking at his fire dragon slayer friend.

"Hell yeah, let's finish this." Natsu responded.

Spiral and Natsu nodded and both powered up, both of them fired up and both of them charge at Animus altogether in this final stand. Animus roared and uses his dragon roar on Spiral and Natsu. Spiral gets out of dodge and Natsu is caught in the roar that causes an explosion. Spiral shielded himself using Wind Dragon Aero. Animus look to see if he already got Natsu but natsu had stood his ground and looked like he changed catching Animus by surprise.

"What the hell!" Animus shouted.

Natsu glared at Animus and let out a loud roar shooting a shockwave force Animus to flee. Spiral activated Dragon Force and kicks down the dragon knocking him back down to the ground.

"It can't be… so it's you…" Animus trailed off.

Natsu begin uppercutting Animus back up in the air and both Spiral and Natsu start pummeling the dragon with their intense strength.

"You're the one that will destroy all things… you're E.N.D." Animus continued.

"I don't give a damn what you called me. I will do everything in my power to protect my friends!" Natsu countered.

Spiral use his **Wind Dragon Spear Horn** hitting Animus in the abdomen with full force then use his **Wind Dragon Wing Attack** on Animus to weaken him and giving him the beating he deserved.

"Now Natsu, finish this bastard!" Spiral signaled.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Animus draw up some power of the dragon cry in him for the final blow. He shot a powerful dragon roar at Natsu but Natsu powered on through. Spiral join in and gives Natsu a helping him as both dragon slayers teamed up, combining their magic into one for this final attack.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Natsu and Spiral pushed through the dragon roar with full force, giving it their all and their magic clashed towards Animus and both of them spells hit and struck Animus with everything they got and stop his reign of terror once and for all and suddenly it exploded. Animus is now seen falling down to the ground and is down for the count.

When the fight is over, Dragon Cry came down impaling to the ground right in front of Sonya. The girl slowly walk over to Dragon Cry and reaches it so that she can destroy it for good. But before she can do such a thing, Eclipse appears and pushed Sonya out of the way and takes Dragon Cry for himself so that he can harness the power.

"Finally, Dragon Cry is mine to control." Eclipse said.

"Get away from that." Lucy demanded.

Eclipse shot a shockwave pushing the blonde out of his sight. Spiral and Natsu land down and rush over to stop Eclipse but the black dragon uses Dragon Cry and stun them down forcing them on the ground after using everything in their power to stop Animus.

"You guys won't be a problem. Now that I have Dragon Cry, I can destroy everything and become the new dragon king. I will reign triumphant!" Eclipse said ascending up in the air and begin to harness it's power to wield the power of the staff.

"What do we do? Where's Sonic?" Lucy wondered.

"Sonic is gone, little girl. I killed him before he had a chance to get here. Now I believe you all will join him."

Eclipse readied his claws to give Lucy a killing blow knowing she won't stop him. All of sudden, someone came to Lucy's aid and stopped Eclipse's claws. Eclipse look on, surprise to see a familiar face. Lucy smile, knowing who her savior is. It was Sonic who had transform into his Hyper Sonic form.

"You good, Lucy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Lucy thanked.

Sonic nodded and pushes Eclipse away and stand in his ground and get to his fighting stance.

"You're still alive? I killed you." Eclipse said.

"Yeah but you just only knocked me out. You think that attack is strong enough to kill me. Come on now, I thought you were better than that to finish the job." Sonic remarked.

"I'll make sure you stay dead boy. You won't stop me for becoming the new dragon king!"

 ***BGM: Blue Stahli - Ultranumb (Metal Revision by Paul Udarov)***

Unleashing the true power of Dragon Cry, Eclipse charge at Sonic in full speed. Sonic stood his ground and blocked Eclipse and both clashed creating a massive shockwave that blew Lucy and Happy away even Sonya. Eclipse delivers an uppercut at Sonic in the chin but Sonic would counter him with a kick sending Eclipse flying and crash through a piece of rubble. Eclipse picks up a large piece of rubble and throws it at Sonic. Sonic flash kick the rubble into pieces and engulfs his fist with white energy and delivers a powerful punch sending Eclipse two feet away and crash through the rubble.

Eclipse burst out from the rubble and roared and start blasting dark grey projectiles at Sonic but the hyper hedgehog start to dodge away, dashing ahead and launches himself up in the air. Sonic dashes up ahead, heading straight to Eclipse and readied his fist. Eclipse blocks the fist and try to impale Sonic with his claws but the hyper hedgehog answers back with a flash kick hitting Eclipse in the chin. Sonic blast multiple white energy balls at Eclipse, hitting him at they explode on him then Sonic charge ahead and bashes Eclipse with his Hyper Sonic Boost knocking him up then curls himself into a ball for an hyper homing attack and axe kicks Eclipse with his **Hyper Sonic Eagle**.

When the axe kick connects, the force of the kick sent Eclipse falling down and hits the ground. Eclipse roared and blew a stream of dark green flames from his mouth at Sonic. Sonic flew out of the way, dodging the flames before making his way towards Eclipse and bashes him using his Hyper Sonic Boost against but this time, Eclipse sees it coming and blocked him. Eclipse went on to pick Sonic up and slams him down in a powerbomb then grabs him by the neck to choke him to death. Sonic started to smirk, curling himself into a ball and shot a shockwave of white energy using Hyper Sonic Storm. This pushes Eclipse away after getting into the shockwave and weakened him a bit.

"No! I refuse to lose!" Eclipse cursed.

"Game over, Eclipse." Sonic said.

"Not when I'm still alive!"

Eclipse shot a beam of energy from his palm to stop Sonic's momentum. Sonic powers it through, showing his power against Eclipse that caught Eclipse off guard. He never seen anyone like Sonic to phase through his beam.

"Impossible! How can Sonic have that much power!?" Eclipse shouted.

Sonic stopped Eclipse with an uppercut in the chin then start to pummel Eclipse showing no mercy and to deliver a hyper sonic beatdown on Eclipse.

"Because my friends and my family gives me the strength I need to overcome any obstacles trying to stop me." Sonic remarked.

Sonic engulfs his fists with white energy and beating down Eclipse continuing the assault. Eclipse's teeth grit, groaning in immense pain as the hyper hedgehog didn't bother stopping. Sonic speed up the pace and beating the crap out of Eclipse for who knows how long.

"That's it Sonic, kick his ass!" Kenny encouraged.

"Show that creep whose boss!" Lucy added.

Sonic continues with the beatdown for a minute, Eclipse couldn't do anything to fight back as Sonic made sure he doesn't and hurt him bad enough he is already. Sonic stop knowing that Eclipse had about enough and the true blue uppercuts Eclipse in the air and engulfs himself with white aura emitting from his body preparing to finish Eclipse off.

"Just what the hell are you!?" Eclipse yelled.

"I'm the hedgehog that kicked Acnologia's ass. **Hyper Sonic Drill!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic launch himself up in the air and spins around creating a spiral tornado of wind hurling over at Eclipse. Sonic delivers the hit, impaling through the black and purple dragon and Eclipse started to scream in agony of the intense pain he was in and soon he begin to explode and reach his demise. Sonic lands back down on the ground and sees Eclipse blown up and is no more.

After dealing with the black dragon, Sonic revert back to normal and catches Dragon Cry. He notice and look to Sonya slowly approaching Sonic.

"You're Sonic? I heard so much about you." Sonya said.

"I am and your problem is solved. Here I think you should do the honors to destroy Dragon Cry." Sonic offered.

Sonic hands the staff to Sonya. Sonya takes the staff and destroys it and it begin to transform into a ribbon and it blew away. Lucy smile, she looks over to Natsu who look sad at first until he ask the question.

"Tell me Lucy, do I scare you? What do you think of me?" Natsu asked.

"You're the Natsu Dragneel I know. You're you and that's what make you special." Lucy answered with honesty.

Sonic look on with a smile. The true blue love seeing happy endings and after witness that everything is back to normal, Kenny hop onto his shoulder and Spiral join with his cousin.

"What do we do now?" Spiral asked.

"Might as well go home. We help deal with a big problem dealing with the black dragon. I'm ready to take it easy." Sonic shrugged.

"Count me in."

"We did help saved the world, aren't you going to join with the others?" Kenny asked.

Sonic look back at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy celebrating with Sonya joining in. Both Sonic and Spiral look at each other and smiled.

"Nah!" Sonic and Spiral exclaimed in unison.

"Let them have their spotlight. Besides, they took the job so let them shine." Spiral suggested.

"Yeah. I saved the world countless times so at least I can do is let them have their chance to shine." Sonic added.

"You got a point there. Are you going to join Erza and Wendy?" Kenny asked.

"Not likely. They can look after themselves. Besides, we'll see them back at Fiore back at Magnolia."

"Maybe we can come back to Stella next time. This would be an awesome vacation to come to one day." Spiral suggested.

"That's a good idea. There are still places that I want to check out."

"Well looks like I'll try to keep that in mind if we ever want to relax." Kenny said.

Team Sonic take off, leaving Fairy Tail to it and allow them to have their chance to shine. Lucy watch Sonic and the others leave and let them have this moment.

"You are a real hero Sonic, thank you. Finally, it's all over." Lucy said.

"Damn right!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the wastelands…_

We see a blue haired male walking and wonder through wherever this gentleman is going. He stop and notice a ribbon on the ground after descending it in front of Acnologia. Acnologia picks it up and destroys it with his bare hand. He even remember it how he recognize the same ribbon from before.

"I remember, it was that day I couldn't save the little girl from the dragons. No matter, I have my own matters to attend to. Now that I'm still here and Sonic is out there, I shall not allow Sonic defeat knowing he's the chosen. We will meet again soon Sonic. I look forward to our next encounter." Acnologia said.

Watching from afar, there is Zeref, Invel, and Brandish looking down on Acnologia from afar.

"There he is the Dragon King himself." Brandish said.

"We'll have to destroy him when the time comes." Invel added.

"The war is upon us. Are you ready, Natsu?" Zeref asked with a smile form on his face.

* * *

 _In the skies…_

The airship is seen to be heading to Fiore with a massive army. The figure outside and admire the view with his arms crossed wearing a mask to hide his face. The woman with a Mohawk approach the boss and place her hand on her hip.

"We're almost at Fiore sir, I thought I came to report that." Mellka reported.

"Oh I know Mellka, I can feel it. The ultimate battle is coming and it's a matter of time." the figure said.

"So what do you plan to do when you see him, Scar?"

"*Chuckle* Only time will tell when that time comes. Isn't that right… brother?" Scar remarked causing the screen to blackout.

* * *

 ***BGM: K/DA - POP/STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns)***

 **Cast:**

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Kenny Exceed_

 _Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Erza Scartlet-Hedgehog_

 _Wendy Marvel-Hedgehog_

 _Happy_

 _Carla_

 _Gajeel Redfox_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _Pantherlily_

 _Juvia Lockser_

 _Makarov Dreyar_

 _Zash Caine_

 _Sonya_

 _King Animus_

 _Swan_

 _Doll_

 _Gapri_

 _Toma E. Fiore_

 _Hisui E. Fiore_

 _Riana_

 _Eclipse (Lil' Soniq's OC Character)_

 _Acnologia_

 _Zeref_

 _Invel_

 _Brandish_

 _Mellka (Battleborn)_

 _And Scar the Hedgehog (Lil' Soniq's OC Character)_

 **Music:**

 _Fairy Tail OST_

 _VOICIANS_

 _Blue Stahli_

 _Paul Udarov_

 _Disturbed_

 _K/DA_

 **Special Thanks:**

 _The Fans and Reviewers_

 **Lil' Soniq Productions**

 **Radical Studios**

 **FUNimation**

 **Sega**


End file.
